


What Happens In Vegas

by AvatarAang7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Drugs, F/F, Intoxication, Light Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: Korra lets herself get talked into a vacation to Las Vegas by Bolin, although there will be other people there. What she only finds out at the airport though, is that one of the people tagging along is Asami, her ex.Vegas Korrasami AU. Will have smut later on.





	1. What Happens In Vegas...

This was probably the weirdest way Korra had ever woken up, and that's saying something.

It was hard to pick one to start with, really. Well, perhaps with the one that woke her up in the first place: a massive headache that felt like someone had taken a woodcutter's axe to her skull, someone who was clearly determined to chop down a whole forest in one night.

Second was definitely the fact that she couldn't move either one of her arms, or at least, not in a way that she wanted to. On closer inspection, it turned out that she was cuffed to both ends of the headboard with fuzzy pink handcuffs. _Meh, wouldn't be the first time, but you usually remember **what** happened._

Then in third place was that there was something rather heavy lying on top of her. Judging by the heat coming from it, it was probably a person, and the skin-on-skin suggested that the other person was naked, which neatly brought Korra to number four: she was naked. Then again, she was handcuffed to the bed, so if she wasn't naked, it meant that no one had fun.

Lastly, and this was definitely the least elegant one, there was a very distinct pain coming from her ass. _Welp, hope that whoever did that to me was worth it._ Korra tried turning her to see who it was on top of her, but couldn't quite make the angle. She was lying on her stomach, and that paired with the handcuffs probably explained the throb in her shoulders and back.

"Just fucking great..." she muttered, resigning herself to the fact that this wasn't going to change until the other person woke up and freed her from these cuffs. "Hey," she said out loud, trying to shake the other person awake. "Hey, wake up!"

-"Hnnnggg..." came a groan out of her. _Well, at least you think it's a 'her'._ "Fuck off..."

"I'd love to, but I'm chained to the bed, so if you could get me out of these cuffs, that'd be great." After this, it was briefly silent from the person on top of her, though Korra could feel her shift. She turned her head, and this made her eyes go wide in shock when she realized who she was looking at. "Holy shit..." she muttered.

-"Korra?!"

"Asami?!"

* * *

**Two days earlier...**

* * *

-"Come on, Kor, it'll be fun!"

Korra sighed, because she really wasn't sure about this 'vacation' that Bolin was suggesting. "I dunno, Bo, I should stay fit. A trip to Vegas probably doesn't fit that description."

He laughed this argument away. "Bullshit, the season is over, your team got to second place, so I think you're doing fine. Playoffs won't start for another five weeks, you can let go a little bit. You need to relax as well, and a couple of days far away from everything would do you good. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

This annoyed her, because Bolin was right. Her team had fared far better than expected in the football competition, and even though there were a few offers on the table for Korra herself to transfer, none of that was solid yet. She had played a large part in getting as far as they did, becoming MVP with the most goals to her name this season in the entire competition. If anything, she had earned a leave of absence.

But Bolin being her best friend was arguably not very good for her. Well, good for her sanity, absolutely, because he had an acute sense of when she needed to either relax or blow off some steam. He was also a great wingman in those instances, having nudged plenty of people in the right direction for her. Korra's focus was slowly shifting back to women, as she'd given them up for a while after her first girlfriend broke up with her in her first year of college. That was a hard hit, but even after that, men just didn't quite do it for her.

Being a relatively prominent athlete helped, but still, Bolin's help was always appreciated. The reason he was probably a bad influence on her simply has a lot to do with the fact that he occasionally took her to somewhat shadier places which once resulted in them both getting slammed in handcuffs, but then promptly released again. _Fortunately, that headline probably would have made ESPN._ Also, most nights they actually did go out, Korra simply woke up with a massive hangover, which was just unpleasant.

-"Korra? If you don't answer, I'm gonna take your answer as a 'yes' and book the ticket for you."

She sighed again. "Yeah, I'm in. Who else is coming?"

-"Sweet!" Bolin hollered. "And it's going to be you, me, and Mako with his new girlfriend, Akira or something. She seemed nice, I think you're gonna get along fine with her."

"Alright. I'm free for the next few weeks, text me when you have a flight and such."

Bolin clearly hesitated, Korra could even make that out over the phone. "Umm, yeah, about that... I already have the tickets. Tomorrow morning, JFK Airport, flight leaves at 10, be there by 8."

This actually caught her off guard, which didn't happen very often. "Are you being serious here? You already booked?!"

-"The tickets were a bargain! I figured I'd be able to persuade you to come with me, so yeah, I thought it was safe."

Korra groaned. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

-"I do. Remember, JFK, Terminal 2, 8 AM. Pack for a long weekend in the desert."

_This should be fun._

* * *

**The next morning...**

* * *

Korra hated getting up early in the morning, ever since she was a little girl. _'The morning is evil' never stops being true._ She ran her hand through her hair as she always did, and for a moment, felt very strange. Then she remembered that after Bolin had called her yesterday, she went to get a haircut, chopping of basically all of her hair.

Well, she didn't go full bald, but she did go back to a length that could stay in a sort of backwards-angled 'mohawk' with a generous helping of wax. The sides were short, and that was something the hairdresser suggested. The real reason Korra wanted to get rid of her bob cut, which she'd had for a while now, was that it could be a little irritating when playing football. It could get in the way, and it turned out that ponytails were even more annoying for her.

So mohawk it was for now, at least try something new. That was Korra's philosophy at least: it'll grow back anyway. And if nothing else, it was just a joy to shower with. _So easy to dry._

Packing had been easy enough, so she hauled her ass to a cab and made for JFK, curious about Mako's new girlfriend. Being an aspiring detective, he could be a little dull, but overall, he was a decent guy and deserved someone nice. It should be noted that the only one who didn't notice that Korra's gaydar lit up like the Rockefeller Center's Christmas tree around Mako, was Mako. Classic case of still-in-the-closet, she knew, but there wasn't really anything she could do about that without coming off as a bitch. She'd just have to keep hoping that he'd stumble across it some day.

The cab ride over was A) horrible, B) expensive, and C) slow, making Korra regret that she didn't take either her bike or the train. _That just would have been so much easier._

But here she was, JFK Airport, ready to forget about stressing out for a couple of days, at least once she was on board the airplane. She took out her phone and quickly shot Bolin a text.

**Korra:** _At the airport. Where are you?_

**Bolin:** _Starfucks. Mako and gf on the way_

She chuckled at his autocorrect issues. _Coffee is actually not a bad idea._ Downside was that Korra had played in Europe as well and could never quite get used to how bad coffee in the US was by comparison.

The shop came into view soon enough, and Bolin was already there, already sipping a cup of not-really-coffee. "Korra! Nice and timely, by your standards anyway."

"Oh, hahaha. Got one of those for me?" she asked, nodding to the cup of coffee. "It's far too early in the morning to be as excited as you are."

Bolin just smiled. "How you ever became a professional athlete with that attitude remains a mystery to me."

_Now he's just making things easy._ "Same way you became an actor: we don't have careers, we just have an overpaid sequence of lucky breaks."

-"That's a little cynical, wouldn't you say?"

Korra just groaned as she let herself fall down on a chair. "You can be critical of my jokes if you get me coffee."

This in turn made Bolin laugh. "Fair enough. Gives me some time to come up with a comeback." He got up, and Korra had her mind half made up to go back to sleep right there, were it not that he was right back since there was no one there at such a ridiculous hour. "There you go, double espresso, because you look like you need something strong."

"You know me so well." Korra took a content sip of her coffee, which actually wasn't half bad. Bolin decided it was probably wise to stay on his phone for a moment while his best friend slowly drank away her sleepiness.

-"I like your haircut, by the way. It suits you."

"Thanks," Korra said, running a hand over the spiky hairs on the side of her head. She'd quickly done it earlier, basically putting it back-ish in a messy way. She tried not to raise it too high, and this worked just fine for that. At least it was out of her eyes. "Kind of felt like it was time for something different. Even the way I had it before was annoying the fuck out of me on the field."

Bolin chuckled. "Totally get it. Remember when I had to grow my hair out for that one biker movie? Drove me nuts on a daily basis."

It made Korra laugh too as she reminisced, because that simply did _not_ suit him very well. "So," she continued when she saw him checking his phone. "When are Mako and the mystery girl coming?"

He looked up. "They should be here any minute, I just texted them where we are, then we can go check in. I hope they get here soon, I want to do some duty-free shopping."

Korra chuckled. "You know that's all a scam, right? Just because there's no tax, doesn't mean it's cheap, it just means that the retailers get to keep more of the profits. Also, it's the only place where they can charge five dollars for a bottle of water and get away with it."

This made Bolin laugh, and it reminded Korra of just how _easy_ is was for them to get along. They didn't get to hang out nearly enough recently, but that was because Korra was busy with the end of the season, and Bolin landed a job in some really shitty TV-soap, but he liked what he did. Of course, that was the one downside of hanging out with him in the evening: he sometimes wanted to watch it, and begrudgingly, Korra did. Most of the time, it was a struggle to keep a straight face through the laughable dialogue and insane plotting, so Korra always tried to avoid that.

-"Ah! There they are! MAKO!" Bolin yelled out, making Korra groan in exhaustion again. _How can someone be **that** energetic **this** early? There should be a law against it._ When she finally did look up though, she was in for a surprise.

-"Hey, Korra," Mako greeted her.

But Korra wasn't looking at Mako. Instead, she was looking at his girlfriend. " _Asami_?!"

She was equally surprised. "Korra? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Bolin asked me along, but I feel like I should be asking you the same thing!"

-"I got us the hotel we're going to be sleeping in!"

Mako was following the conversation with a raised eyebrow but didn't seem convinced. His skepticism, however, wasn't even close to Bolin's surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You two _know_ each other?!"

"We used to..." Korra started, but she was immediately interrupted by Asami.

-"Go to the same college," she quickly finished, while throwing Korra a meaningful look.

This reminded the athlete of the exact circumstances in which they split, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. _For now._ Korra downed the rest of her coffee quickly before speaking up. "Asami, I think we need to talk - in private."

Asami nodded. "Good idea."

To make sure neither one of the brothers followed them, they headed for the one place they knew they'd be safe: the ladies' room. After checking to make sure they were alone, Asami suddenly whipped around. "I thought we agreed to keep our break-up quiet."

"That was six years ago, and you're still not out of the closet."

-"I haven't told Mako," she weakly tried to defend herself, but Korra knew her better than that. She raised a discerning eyebrow, which told Asami more than enough. "Fine, you're right, I haven't told anyone. I'm just not very comfortable with it, okay?"

Korra sighed. "I know that, but has really nothing changed since then? You have a career by now, do you really think that being bi is going to change anything about that? Look what it did to mine: absolutely nothing."

-"I work for and with my father now, and when I gently probed, he wasn't a fan of the idea. It's for the best."

"Of your career," Korra objected. "Are you really happy this way? Hiding half of yourself away because you are afraid of what others might think?" She paused for a moment. "Actually, don't answer that, because that argument sounds very familiar to me."

Asami didn't look impressed. "You're right, it's probably not very good for me, but I value my career more than that. I've kept it to myself successfully since we broke up, and that's good enough for me."

The athlete sighed again, because they'd had this argument plenty of times when they were together, and it was ultimately the reason they broke up. "Fine, I won't push. But then you have to answer me this: what are we going to tell Laurel and Hardy once we step out of this bathroom?"

This actually made life difficult. Asami was smart enough to figure out that even Bolin would see that there was more between them than just 'went to college together'. And Mako, as a promising policeman, would have no trouble piecing it together. "How about this: we tell them we were together, but just keep the whole bisexual thing to yourself, okay? I'll find a way to talk us out of that."

"Fair enough," Korra nodded. "But if you talk us into a corner, it's on you." With this, she exited the bathroom, followed swiftly by her ex.

The brothers looked none too pleased. "Alright," Mako said, already having supplied himself with a cup of coffee and also having bought one for Asami, "what happened between you two in college? Because it's pretty clear that you didn't just 'know' each other."

Asami nodded. "You're right, we didn't." She took a deep breath. "Korra and I dated in our first year of college."

Bolin instantly inhaled his coffee, sending him into a coughing fit, whereas Mako just raised an eyebrow. "You two _dated_?!" the younger brother exclaimed when he stopped coughing. "When? How long?!"

-"Keep your voice down, will you!" Asami shushed him. She anxiously looked around, but no one who heard it seemed to care, which pleased Korra, who decided to take over, because the more truth was out there, the better. "It was my first year of college, so before I met you, Bolin. We dated for, I dunno, eight or nine months? Better part of a year, that's for sure."

Asami nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

-"That's a long time to be curious," Mako snidely commented.

-"Yes, it was," the businesswoman continued. "We worked pretty well for a while, but then things started deteriorating, and we had to put an end to it. Didn't stick around afterwards, because I was set to go abroad for an internship a month later, then I was done with college, and that was that. We haven't seen each other since."

Korra nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, something like that. Because of our break-up, I threw myself more into the college life, and that's how we ultimately met," she said, glancing at Bolin.

It stayed silent for a while after that. The brothers obviously had trouble processing this news, especially Mako. Asami was obviously hoping that there wouldn't be many more questions after this, and Korra was just wondering which one would come first.

-"So are you gay?" Mako ultimately asked.

-"No, I'm not, Asami shook. "Like you said, I was curious, but after I broke up with Korra, I never really found an interest in women again."

This stung for the athlete, because she could see that was a lie. In six years, Asami hadn't changed one bit. She was afraid to come out of the closet, even just admitting it to herself. Korra could always see that when they were alone, kissing, cuddling, or even just holding hands while watching a stupid movie, Asami lit up. She looked so much happier than she did in public, when it was always a façade trying its hardest to keep the rest of the world out. The first few months, sneaking around was fun, but after that, Korra started getting frustrated with Asami's unwillingness to show the world that they were together. She had been out of the closet for years, her family, friends, even her football team knew, and they were all okay with it, but this wasn't enough to sway Asami. The pressure kept building up, and then one day, Asami broke it off. She was apologetic about it, she took the full blame for them failing, she tried to let Korra down gently, but it still broke her. Maybe it was just Asami's inherent kindness that made it so hard on the athlete, that she was a ten out of ten girlfriend, and then she broke it off. Korra had been in a few flings since, couple of one-night stands, but nothing really noteworthy. And maybe, just maybe, it was because all of them paled in comparison to Asami.

Her train of thought was broken by a woman on the intercom. "Attention, passengers. Boarding for Delta flight 2256 to Las Vegas McCarran will begin shortly. Please move to the designated gate."

-"That's us," Bolin said. "Do I need to keep you two apart or can you make it through the flight without killing each other?"

"I think we'll be fine," Korra chuckled, and Asami smiled too, which warmed the athlete up inside. _Damn._ She honestly couldn't tell if it was because it was good news that they were still on decent terms or because... Asami was still the most beautiful woman Korra had ever met.


	2. Stays in Vegas

**Back in handcuffs...**

* * *

-"Korra, what the fuck happened last night?!" Asami asked once they had both calmed down a little from the shock of waking up like they did.

Korra tried to think but drew a blank on everything that happened. "I... I don't know. I can't remember what happened." Out of instinct, she tried to rub her head but was once again stopped by the handcuffs. "Can we have this discussion _after_ you cut me loose? Come on, there has to be a key around here somewhere."

-"Fine." Asami got off of her and soon enough spotted a key on the nightstand. As she moved around though, Korra felt through the mattress that her ex suddenly froze. "Umm, Korra? Does your... ass hurt?"

This took her by surprise. "Yes, how'd you know?"

-"You have a tail."

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ "A _tail_?!" This was when a light went on. Korra vaguely remembered from last night that she and Asami were playing around with a tail plug. _Now you know where that ended up._ "Do you have one too?"

Asami felt around, but it wasn't there. "No, but the cheek is kind of numb. Hang on, let me untie you first, then we can sort out our butt-problems." She suited her action to her words, finally freeing Korra's arms from the handcuffs.

Sleeping in that position was a really bad idea, since popping her shoulders back into their regular position of hanging by her side hurt like hell. But at least this was an easy mystery to solve. How she ended up with that fox tail plug was still a bit of a riddle, even if getting it out again was probably going to be uncomfortable.

By now, Asami had turned around, and she had only slipped on a shirt, giving Korra an eyeful of ass, _and what a glorious ass it is, damn you for breaking up with me,_ which solved yet another mystery. "Asami? Did you say your ass was numb?"

-"Yeah, why?"

"Because I know why. You might want to check it out in the mirror."

With a hint of worry on her face, Asami moved to the bathroom, where it didn't take long for her to let out an ear-piercing scream. As it turned out, prominently displayed on her left ass cheek was now a blue heart with Korra's name tattooed in it. "Holy _fuck_! This thing is real!"

"Yes, yes, it is," Korra muttered to herself. She grabbed another shirt that was laying around, this one bright pink. _Good enough._ Pulling it on was difficult though, as it was surprisingly tight.

And then came the part that would probably hurt: Korra needed to get rid of that tail. It was dry, and pulling it out hurt as well. This was not going to be a good morning. Her head hurt, her back hurt, her shoulders hurt, her arms hurt, and now her ass hurt, even as the plug was free. _Meh, it's probably your own fault._

Looking around for pants also made her spot a strap-on, discarded next to the bed, no doubt put to good use by them last night. Eventually though, she found some pants and slipped those on as well. The athlete decided the best thing to do was look around the room for more clues, and they were plenty. Her phone was broken, _damn, now I have to buy a new one - **again** ,_ but doing so also made her spot something else. On her finger, there was definitely a silver ring that wasn't there last night. "Oh no..." she muttered. "This can't be happening..."

-"KORRA!" Asami yelled from the other room. "Why in the name of holy fuck is there a _marriage certificate_ with our names on it?!"

* * *

**A day earlier, after landing...**

* * *

Things between Korra and Bolin were mostly back to normal. She could blame him for it, but Korra knew that her best friend could be a bit of a blockhead at times. He didn't know that Asami was her ex, and that he didn't quite get her name right over the phone wasn't something she'd put beyond him. He was probably quite genuine when he was trying to apologize to her, even though it wasn't really his fault.

During the flight, Korra just occupied herself with watching the new _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , which actually turned out to be okay. Dumb fun, but fun nonetheless. It distracted her from the fact that she was on vacation _with her ex_. Sure, they weren't on terrible footing with each other, but just the idea of the whole thing rubbed her the wrong way.

Their seating in the plane was so that Bolin and Korra sat next to each other, while Mako and Asami sat two rows back. It went pretty smoothly, but nevertheless, Korra was glad when she set foot on the ground in Vegas again.

What was surprising was how tense it was once all four of them were reunited at the baggage checkout. Strangely enough, that tension didn't come from Korra and Asami, but rather Mako and Asami. It just felt like they were going to have a _long_ talk once they actually got some privacy in the hotel.

Both the athlete and the actor had only packed a carry-on bag, which was more than enough for a weekend as far as Korra was concerned. She never felt a need to change three times a day, so it was just three sets of clothes and one extra pair of underwear. So it was a little mystifying to see just how _big_ Asami's suitcase was. _Damn. You'd think the Red Cross could dress an entire village in Africa with that._

"You really need so much?"

-"Mako has some of his stuff in here as well, and it's not full." The answer was pretty close to how Asami sounded when she snapped at someone, telling Korra once again that something wasn't right between them. She decided it was best to let it rest for now, have them come out with it naturally at a moment of their choosing. For now, it was just a matter of getting to the hotel and checking in.

True to Asami's style, it turned out her father was a stakeholder in The Bellagio and that he could basically check in whenever he wanted, provided he gave the hotel a warning a few days in advance. Asami had used this benefit to get their rooms for free, hence why Bolin said that it was so cheap.

The taxi ride over was about as tense as waiting for their luggage, so when Asami split off from the group to check in, Korra decided to ask Mako. "What is going on between the two of you? When you arrived, you seemed perfectly fine, but now you two are tenser than a guitar string."

-"Nothing that concerns you," he snapped back.

"I think it does concern me, as you weren't this tense before you knew that me and Asami went out. She said it, it was a long time ago, and she clearly moved past it."

A dismissive shrug was all she got out of him, so Korra realized it was probably best to drop the subject there. Asami soon came back with their hotel room keys, having gotten one with a king-sized bed for herself and Mako and two queen beds for Korra and Bolin.

Since it was already late, they decided to make hay and quickly ditch their stuff in their rooms.

Korra thought the room she'd share with Bolin was nice enough. They had shared rooms before, and since he didn't snore, Korra wasn't really bothered by it. The room itself was simple but functional, enough space to ditch their stuff, showers that were too low, and at least they got a television. She decided to make quick use of the shower to rinse herself down after the flight, and then sat down again after dressing herself in fresh clothes.

-"Alright, we need a plan of action," Bolin commented once they'd settled in. "Things between Mako and Asami aren't good, and it's up to us to fix it."

Korra raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Bo, I'm pretty sure we'd only make things worse. Besides, I'm pretty sure they're this tense because of me."

The actor wasn't convinced. "I know my brother, and that's not it. There is something else going on."

It wasn't going to be easy. Asami wasn't comfortable enough to talk about it, and Mako was too stubborn to admit it. Korra would have loved to think longer on it but was rudely interrupted by a low growl from her stomach, making Bolin chuckle. "Apparently, you think we need food before anything else."

Korra chuckled, mostly because it was true. They'd gotten lunch on the plane, but now, she was seriously hungry. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Fuck that shit, hell hath no fury like a woman starved._ She went to get Mako and Asami, whose room was a few doors down, while Bolin went downstairs to save them a table.

But when she got there, she could definitely hear an argument going on, even through the door. Even though she was interrupting something, Korra decided knocking was the correct course of action here. As soon as she did this, the room went silent. "Who is it?" Mako called out.

"It's Korra. Bolin and I are going down for dinner, if you want to join us."

There was a bit of stumbling in the room, and then Asami opened the door. "Yes, we're in." Korra got a quick look at the room, and it looked like they hadn't gotten up to do much unpacking yet.

The elevator ride down was tense, even more so than the taxi ride to the hotel. The silence that hung in the cart was heavy and didn't look like it was going to resolve itself.

Fortunately, Bolin was already waiting for them at a table, and he announced that he'd already ordered drinks for all of them, confident that he knew what everyone wanted. Of course, there was very little risk in that, as Asami was the only uncertain factor. _And even then, you know - and told Bolin - that she loves a good red wine._

Surprisingly, dinner went well and wasn't that awkward. Sure, it was a little tense, but with some social lube in the form of alcohol, that was easy enough to ignore. Korra and Bolin had plenty of catching up to do, meaning Mako and Asami kept quiet for the most part, unless they were dragged into the conversation, one of those instances being a slightly awkward confession on Korra's side.

-"So, one thing I don't get," Bolin started after a brief lull in the conversation between the main course and dessert. "You broke up with Korra," he said, pointing to Asami. "And you were just okay with that, even though there wasn't any real reason to?"

"Well..." the athlete started and rubbed her neck, because there was slightly more to it. "There was a reason, but more to the point, I did get my revenge."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

"I _may_ have egged your car," Korra admitted with a small voice.

-"That was _you_?!" her ex exclaimed. "Korra, I had to sell that car!"

Bolin was confused. "What, over some eggs? Just hose it down once, should take care of itself."

Asami sat there with an annoyed expression, as if she was expecting the athlete to do the talking. "Korra?"

"It, umm... It kind of was a convertible, and... She left the roof off." She looked around, Asami still slightly angry, Mako expressionless, but Bolin was clearly struggling to keep in his laughter. _If you're very honest, it was a brilliant way to get your revenge for dumping you._

-"You knew how much I loved that car," Asami remarked. "The smell got into the carpets and the upholstery and everything, it was just horrible. Brand new Z4, black paint with red leather, and you forced me to sell it."

"Sorry," Korra mumbled. "I didn't know that part, and I was angry with you for breaking up with me. I just wanted to do something I knew you'd hate."

For some reason, this softened her up a little bit. "Well, I guess I did deserve something. I also should have known it was you, but I thought it was some punk kids, because I didn't think you were that petty. Apparently I was wrong."

"True, I was pissed, and you yourself admitted that I had every right to be. I'm sorry for that, I didn't know it would play out that far."

Asami nodded. "Fair enough. Apology accepted."

Bolin found the whole thing hugely entertaining, judging by the massive shit-eating grin he had sprouted. "Alright, but back up for a second. You said there was a reason, but what was that?"

The athlete looked over to Asami, who threw her a pleading look back. "That's between me and Asami." This reaction seemed to relieve her, and it made Korra smile as well.

-"Good, let's keep it that way," Mako grumbled.

This didn't seem to please Bolin, who'd been eyeing his brother up all meal long. "Alright, what's bugging you? You're in Vegas, dinner is being paid for you, and you're being a grump - even by your standards."

-"Alright, how would it feel to you if your girlfriend suddenly came out to you and told you she's a lesbian?"

Asami immediately went on the defensive. "I am not a lesbian!"

_Yes you are._

-"Then what would you call a nearly year-long relationship with a woman?" Mako jabbed back. Asami didn't say anything, because she didn't have a good defense for herself. "It's weird, okay?"

-"Ahem," Bolin reminded Mako that Korra was at the same table as him. "You've never said that about Korra."

It did have the athlete a little surprised. "He's right, does that mean you think I'm weird as well? I've been with women my whole life. Hell, my first kiss was with a girl. Does that make me weird as well?"

Much to her surprise, Mako gave her more of a nod than a shrug. "Kind of. It's not the way things are supposed to be."

Korra scoffed. "Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that."

-"Look, I'm just not very comfortable sleeping with a woman who has been with other women."

-"Woman, singular," Asami stood up for herself. "Why are you being such a dick all of a sudden? Everything was fine this morning, and now you're suddenly turning into Bill O'Reilley!"

-"Well, maybe I just don't like learning that I've been sleeping with a freak for three months!"

After this, it went deathly silent at the table. After a few moments of disbelief, Asami simply stood up and walked away with large paces. There were a few people from other tables looking up, because the argument had got rather heated. "Bro, you just crossed the line," Bolin said after a while.

Korra had trouble keeping herself from reaching over the table and punching Mako's teeth out. "Give me your room key," she coldly told him while holding up her hand.

-"What?"

" _Key_. Do you really think Asami wants to be in a room with you right now, let alone sleep in the same bed as you?"

Mako hesitated for a moment, but Korra's burning look and Bolin's slow nod swayed him. "Fine," he said and handed it over.

When Korra stepped into the room, she was a little surprised. While the room she and Bolin shared was pretty simple, this was closer to a suite, with a separate bedroom and living room. But that didn't really matter right now. She'd expected Asami to be a mess, perhaps with her knees tucked up to her chest while gently sobbing on the bed, but no. Instead, she was standing at the window, arms crossed over each other while staring out over the city. "Hey, it's me," Korra opened.

At first, there was no reply. The athlete walked up to her ex but decided it was probably best for now to just stand beside her. "You know, it's funny," Asami opened. "I almost expected something like this to happen soon."

"Something like what?"

-"A big fight between me and Mako. You know, I've dated six guys since I broke up with you, not counting Mako. None of them made it past the three-month mark. We're coming up on that soon."

Korra didn't really know what to say. "That doesn't mean it's your fault, Asami. Just bad luck."

She scoffed. "I aced math, Korra, ever since I was nine. I know the probability. Once, alright, nothing to worry about. Twice, sure, that's bad luck. But _six_ times? No, that means there is something wrong with me." Asami deeply sighed. "And I think I know what."

"Being gay doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. Just means that you have different preferences, so what? I like pineapple on my pizza, does that mean there's something wrong with me?"

-"Yes, yes, it does," Asami chuckled, and Korra laughed too.

"Alright, bad example. But you get my point, right?"

It was briefly silent again after this. "I don't know, Korra. You heard what Mako said down there, and I think he's right."

 _Goddammit. Exactly what you'd been worried about._ "Mako is an asshole! He doesn't like change and doesn't like surprises. This qualifies as both."

Asami threw her hand in the air in frustration while walking back into the room. "So what? It gets out to one person that I was with you, and he shoots me down because of it. Your argument isn't holding a lot of water right now."

"Except that it didn't get out to one person, you're only focusing on the bad. Bolin even went as far as standing up for you, for both of us, and he learned at the same moment Mako did. You just have to surround yourself with good people and cut the bad ones off."

-"Korra, it's not that easy for me!" Asami yelled. Her composure was definitely slipping. The emotion of today was weighing on her, that much was obvious. "I don't just get _choose_ who is in my life and who isn't!"

The athlete sighed and walked up to her ex to put a hand on her shoulder. "There is always a choice. You are as brilliant as you are beautiful, so you can do whatever you want."

She wasn't quite sure what reaction this would bring, but the one she got wasn't on the list. Slowly, Asami's expression broke, and a first sob escaped her. Then a second, and a third, and then she was full-on crying. Korra knew that the only thing to do was to pull her in for a hug, try to comfort her as much as possible. "There, there. Let it all out."

-"I know I'm gay, Korra, I know," Asami sniffled. "But I don't want to be! I just want to be normal, not the freak I am now."

Korra pulled away from the hug a little so that she could look her ex in the eyes. _Though 'friend' might be more appropriate right around now._ "You're not a freak, okay? No matter what anyone says." She took a quick look around the room and spotted what she was after: a floor-length mirror. With a light push, Korra nudged them both to it and turned Asami around to face herself. "Look... What do you see?"

-"Us, not much more."

"A beautiful young woman who has the world at her feet, that's what I'm seeing here." _Insert mandatory 'and you're here too'-joke._ "Definitely not a freak, okay?"

Asami still seemed a little hesitant, but not like she was earlier, more like there was an idea forming in her head. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do! Asami, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you hear me? Being gay is _not wrong_ , and anyone who says differently can go fuck themselves." More tears formed in her eyes, and for a moment, Korra was worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I think you said exactly what I needed to hear." What she did next, had Korra stunned. Asami leaned in to kiss her fiercely on the lips.

 _Oh sweet holy Jesus._ On the one hand, _God,_ had she missed that sensation. The full but soft lips, applying the perfect amount of pressure, with just a hint of taste from her lipstick shining through, and it was warm and familiar and everything Korra had longed for in the six years since Asami broke up with her.

On the other hand... Asami was technically still with Mako, and now Korra was helping her cheat on her best friend's brother. Definitely a bro-code violation.

Reluctantly, Korra put her forearms to Asami's chest and crowbarred them apart, even if her head was still swimming with contradictory feelings. "Okay... wow..." she muttered and glanced up at her ex, who seemed confused above all else.

-"Korra? I thought you wanted this?"

"I do, but..." She was quickly trying to collect her thoughts. "But is it really what you want, or is it just something impulsive?"

Asami chuckled. "I don't do impulsive, you know that." Korra's single raised eyebrow told her enough. "Okay, it was impulsive, but didn't it feel right to you?"

This time around, it was Korra who didn't have an answer, because... Well, _yes_ , it felt really right. Outside of the fact that Asami was a great kisser, _always has been_ , it just reinforced the idea that they were meant to be together. "It did, but..." She took a deep breath. "I don't think it's fair. Not to you, not to Mako. I mean, you owe him an explanation. And if not that, then at least a punch in the face so that he knows it's over."

Asami chuckled. "You know what, that's actually a really good idea."

Before Korra realized what was happening, the engineer was out of the room and halfway to Mako and Bolin's, where she began knocking loudly. "Mako, open up, I want to talk." With a knowing smile, she looked over to Korra and gave her a wink. _This can only end badly._

He did, and Korra could see that there wasn't a lot of remorse on his face. "You want to talk, then talk."

Asami slowly shook her head and quickly punched him square on the nose, surprising even Korra with how hard it was. Mako was clearly caught off guard by it, as he fell back into the room, blood running down his face. _That is probably broken._ "We are definitely over," Asami said and walked back to her own room.

-"Hey, wait!" he tried to get back up and follow her, but Korra stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"No, no," she smiled. "Bolin, Mako and I are switching rooms. Toss me my bag, will you?"

The younger brother did, and Korra then followed Asami.

-"God, that was satisfying," Asami smirked after the athlete stepped back into their room. "But I could do with a drink."

"Yeah, I think you need some ice on that hand as well," she remarked, because judging by how Asami was flexing and unflexing her hand, it looked like it hurt.

They both grabbed their ID's and credit cards and made for the bar in the casino below.

The music down there was surprisingly loud, and the place was about as stylish as one can expect from a Vegas casino, that is to say, not at all. The place was packed, the dance floor already full of drunk people, but Korra and Asami simply made a beeline for the bar.

-"Can I get you ladies anything?"

"Beer for me and some ice for her hand," the athlete smirked.

-"Actually, I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea," Asami corrected. "Dulls the pain much better than an ice pack."

The bartender seemed to find their dynamic pretty funny. "How about I get you all of the above?"

Korra nodded. "Good plan." He soon had all of it prepared and then handed Asami an ice pack and Korra the bandage. "You can tape up your friend here." After this, he left the two women to their own devices.

-"To dumping toxic people from our lives?" Asami asked, holding up her glass.

The athlete chuckled. "Yeah, I'll toast to that." She drank a first gulp of her beer, before turning back to her ex. "Alright, give me your hand, because if you wait any longer it won't stop any swelling." Asami complied and Korra quickly began her work, finding it strangely intimate. There had been an unasked question hanging between them about what should happen next. Their kiss felt good, but then again, Asami wasn't thinking clearly, and after the few seconds it took Korra to realize what was going on, she was responsible enough to break away.

After she was done, they both took a long sip of their drinks, trying to make it look like the silence between them wasn't a little bit heavy.

"So..." Korra ultimately broke it. "Do we have to talk about what just happened?"

Asami scoffed. "I dumped my boyfriend because he was a jackass, and I should point out that you were practically cheering me on."

"You know what I meant."

At this, she just sighed and took another drink. "I don't know, Korra. Do you want to talk about it?"

"We can't just _not_ talk about it. Doesn't work that way anymore."

Another silence fell between them, but Korra wasn't about to let Asami off that easily. _Fortunately, you don't have to._ "You're right, and you were right before. It was an impulse, and I'm bad at those. I was emotional and I abused your trust and maybe even lingering feelings and I'm sorry for that. It's probably a good thing you wrenched us apart."

Korra thought about this for a moment. "You don't have to be sorry, you know. It was... nice, I suppose."

Asami chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it was. Can we just not mention it again and focus on getting drunk tonight? Worry about the rest tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Barman! Ten shots, if you please."

They did five each next to their already existing drinks, and those hit hard. _They do know how to party here in Vegas, that's for sure._

And then it got worse, because Korra suddenly saw Bolin wave to her from the entrance. "BRB," she told Asami, only when she got up, she was forced to hang on to the bar.

-"You sure you can make it?" Asami laughed.

"I can do this!" _Yes, because nothing bad has ever happened after someone uttered that phrase._ Miraculously, the athlete made it across the dance floor without falling over too many times, and Bolin immediately saw what was going on.

-"Are you drunk?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Little tipsy," Korra defended herself, even though it was a blatant lie. "What's up?"

-"Well, I came to check if Asami was alright, but I guess she is."

Korra smiled. "She's fine, nothing to worry about. How's Mako?"

-"Took him to the first aid. Asami busted his nose up pretty hard," Bolin chuckled. "He totally deserved it, but since he is my brother, I'm gonna go back up in a minute."

"Alright, enjoy your Samurai Jack marathon. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine," Korra assured him.

He didn't look entirely convinced but gave in anyway. "Alright, don't do anything too crazy, okay?"

"You got it." Korra turned around, and even though she still had to cross the dance floor again to get to the bar, she saw that something was up. Her ex held up a hand, signaling her to wave off to the bathroom.

Korra made it to the bathroom, where Asami was waiting for her. "What's wrong?"

-"Creepy guy won't leave me alone. Got any bright ideas?"

She thought for a moment before a smile appeared on her face. "A few. Go back to the bar, I'll be there in a minute. Whatever you do, just play along with me."

Asami didn't look convinced. "What are you planning, Korra?"

"Nothing bad. Trust me, I've done this before."

She still looked a little skeptical but decided to fly with it anyway. _Maybe it's the alcohol impairing her judgment._ That sounded like a reasonable theory, given that Korra knew her ex was normally more inquisitive than this.

For now though, the athlete decided to put a little bit of time between them, making sure the creep wouldn't think anything of it. When she did go after her, it didn't take long to spot that Asami was telling the truth. As she was walking out of the bathroom though, Asami was paying attention to Korra and not to the guy, who slipped a small pill into her drink without her noticing it. Korra walked up to her and put a casual arm around her shoulders. "Hey, babe," she said, pressing a quick kiss on her lips. This definitely caught Asami off-guard, but she remembered what Korra had said in the bathroom, because she regained her composure soon enough.

This also gave Korra the opportunity to eye the guy up. Pale skin, but not the natural shade that fitted Asami so well, it was more sickly so. His hair was overdone and also just looked plain weird. Everything about him was off, but above all else that made Korra angry, it was the way he was looking at Asami, like she was just a piece of meat. "This guy bothering you?"

-"Yes, he is," Asami said.

Korra soon turned to him. "Sorry, buddy, but this train has left the station. Hell, even if it hadn't, it's not on your side of the tracks."

He stared at her incredulously. "You fucking dykes are a waste of everyone's time," he said, and then finally left.

Asami breathed a sigh in relief and took a sip of her drink, which was some sort of brandy, if Korra was to have a guess in her already seriously inebriated state. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Do what?"

-"Kiss me in public."

Korra sighed. "Christ, Asami, lighten up. A quick peck on the lips in a bar in Las Vegas to scare off a creep. No one is going to think anything of it. If nothing else, blame the combination of me and alcohol." It was silent for a moment after this, which gave her some time to think. _You're going about this the wrong way._ "You know what you need?" the athlete mused out loud. "You need a plan. Not just a random bar to hang out at and get shitfaced, a step-by-step plan to make you feel better."

This made Asami snort. "Right. And I suppose you have something for that as well?"

"I do, if you don't mind. Here's what you need: we are going to do five things tonight you've never done before."

Asami groaned and took another swig of her drink. "Really? You want me to think of five things I've never done before and then do them with you?"

The athlete simply shrugged. "Well, yeah. We're in Sin City, if you can't think of anything you've never done before here, _boy,_ have I got bad news for you."

-"Korra, I just got a drink," she said, taking another swig. "Just let me finish this."

This made her sigh. "Come on. I know you want to sulk, but you can't, not while you're in Vegas. You can do stupid shit here that no one will ever know you did after tonight." To expedite the process, she stole Asami's drink from the counter and downed the remaining half in one go. "There, now you have no reason to hang around here any longer. We're going out in Vegas!"

Somewhat reluctantly, Asami let herself be dragged from her chair and to the door of the casino. Of course, what neither one of them knew was that the alcohol and the drugs in their system would ensure that A) their judgement had gone completely, and B) neither of them would remember what happened after that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted these two before in my One-Shots collection, but I do have a reason: there is going to be a short prequel which I will put up in this story very soon, concerning Korra and Asami while they were in college. Be on the lookout for that.


	3. What Happens In College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I promised you more, and this is that. There is a bigger one coming, the night in Vegas proper, but I wanted to give a little bit of context. Enjoy!

* * *

**Six years earlier...**

* * *

Korra and Asami were comfortably huddled together on Korra's couch, seeing how Asami still lived at home, this was their only option. It was the middle of winter, and because Asami did _not_ like the cold, they had to lie under a blanket, much to Korra's chagrin. She came from Alaska, so New York was perpetually hot for her, especially with her girlfriend this close and a blanket this warm. _Totally worth it._

But she wasn't about to let that get in the way of the cuddling session. The amount of time they got to spend together was minimal, so she had to savor every moment, even if it was a little on the warm side.

-"How could they have made a movie _that_ bad?" Asami thought out loud. "Did the director just fall asleep?"

"Hmm, most people say it would have been better if he had," Korra chuckled. Because Asami got to choose the blanket, Korra got to choose a movie, and she decided on The Last Airbender, if only to tease her girlfriend.

The engineer tried to shift around, but because space was very limited on the couch and Korra's broad frame was taking up a lot of it, she slipped off with a loud yelp.

This of course made the athlete laugh out loud, which only became louder as the very flustered face of her girlfriend rose from the floor again. "That's not funny!"

"It is, very funny, actually." Korra chuckled.

-"Fine, no cuddles for you tonight," Asami pouted, turning around and folding her arms over her chest.

"You need them more than I do," the athlete remarked, and before her girlfriend could stop her, she'd grabbed her from behind, and was carrying her bridal-style to the bed. She let them both fall on, even though Asami had to get rid of hoodie first. It wasn't the most flattering item of clothing she owned, but even so, Korra had a thing for women in sweats.

But before she could wrap Asami in her arms again, the engineer beat her to it, rolling on top of her girlfriend and pressing a long and lazy kiss on her lips. "You really think that was an idle threat?"

"I know it was," Korra smirked. She wrapped her arms low around Asami's back and pulled her in for another kiss.

-"No, stop it!" The engineer playfully tried to wrestle herself free, but that was a pointless endeavor. Korra was much stronger, thanks to all the time she spent in the gym and on the field.

They rolled over, but before Korra could work her hands free, they were pinned under her girlfriend, only now under Asami's butt. Without really thinking about it, she squeezed down with both hands at the same time, making Asami yelp in surprise. "Korra!"

She immediately pulled herself free entirely. _You idiot. You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?_ "I'm so sorry, I wasn't..." the athlete started to ramble, but she was cut off when Asami placed her finger on Korra's lips.

-"Hey," she calmly said. "It's okay. You...you can touch me. I was just...surprised, I suppose."

This took Korra by surprise. So far, Asami had been very timid about taking their relationship to a higher physical level, which was fine, given how she already wasn't very comfortable batting for the other team. "Are - are you sure?"

With a deep breath, Asami nodded. "I think so. Maybe not all the way for now, but... I want to feel your hands on me."

At this, Korra couldn't suppress a huge grin, even when she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again. "You got it," she muttered against her lips. after this, she sat up, suddenly feeling like the simple tank top she was wearing was way too much, so she got rid of it. In their preparations for bed, she'd already discarded her bra and switched to sweatpants of her own. Korra smiled as Asami saw her breasts for the first time, because her mouth had literally fallen open. She knew she was in good shape and took a lot of pride in her body, and if Asami's reaction was anything to go by, rightfully so. "Hmm, you approve?"

-"Do I..." she mumbled, and the athlete just laughed before leaning down to kiss her again. Slowly, she slipped her hands under the hem of Asami's T-shirt, but when she got to pushing it up past her bellybutton, the engineer suddenly stopped her. "Wait..."

Korra didn't need any more reason to, and back away. "What's wrong?"

She could see her girlfriend hesitating. "I... I'm not sure I want to be naked. I know it's sounds stupid, but..."

Korra didn't give her a chance to finish. "Hey, it's okay. We can go as far as you are comfortable with. How about I do this..." she softly said before lying down beside Asami, pulling her shirt back down, and rolling onto her side so that Korra was effectively spooning her. "And you just relax?"

Asami nodded as the athlete moved her hair out of the way and gently started kissing her neck. This got Korra's first reward for the evening: a low moan from her girlfriend.

At this point, she decided to move one of her hands up from Asami's still-clothed belly and up to her breast. The engineer didn't stop her, so Korra felt it was safe to move up and gently roll her thumb over her nipple. "God, Korra..." she breathed.

She briefly broke away from kissing her neck with a knowing smile on her face. "That was to your satisfaction?" she asked, not even thinking about stopping the massaging of her breast.

-"Christ, Korra, that's _so good_ ," Asami nearly moaned.

Her continued moans prompted Korra to grow a little bolder. She slipped her hand down a little more, this time rubbing the inside hem of Asami's panties. "This okay?"

Her girlfriend feverishly nodded, looking like she was almost desperate for release. It was definitely a good sign, a sign that she trusted her, and Korra pushed her hand further down. Her fingers rubbed over a small patch of short hairs, but this wasn't what she was after just yet. Instead, she was aiming a little bit lower, and smiled when she felt that Asami was already _soaking_ wet.

Korra started rubbing slow, lazy circles around Asami's clit with her middle finger, earning her more moans. "Relax..." the athlete hummed against her girlfriend's neck. "Just let it happen..."

She smiled to herself again as she could feel Asami come undone as she was nearing her climax. During the day, she was so poised, almost to the point of being boringly conservative, but this was definitely something else. She was kicking with her legs, though it was almost closer to spasms the more Korra went on.

The athlete slipped two fingers inside and continued to us her thumb to stimulate her clit, making sure the writhing went on.

It was only moments later that Asami was pushed over the edge. More in accordance with what Korra had been expecting, there was no sound, more like a silent scream as she fully came undone.

It actually went on for quite a while, longer than Korra would have thought. _Damn, I'm good._ But then it stopped, and Asami was panting heavily as she slumped into Korra's arms. "Wow..." she finally breathed.

The athlete freed her hand and wiped it on the sheets, knowing she'd have to change them in the morning anyway. She also noticed they'd slipped down the bed a little bit, so Korra pushed herself back up, but also put Asami's head on her bare chest.

They lay for a few minutes in content silence while Korra played with Asami's hair for a bit. She ultimately looked down when she felt a hand slip up her chest. "Your heart is beating really fast," Asami said.

"Just excited that I saw one of the most beautiful things ever: you coming undone like that."

Asami chuckled. "Flatterer," she smirked up. She followed Korra's example and crawled up the bed as well, before they both settled on their sides, facing each other very closely. Korra could feel her girlfriend's breath streak over her lips, and she cautiously leaned in to press a slow kiss on them.

"I love you, Asami," she cautiously whispered. They hadn't said it before, but it felt right. A moment so intimate was rare, and it was the only thing to say right now.

-"I love you too."

Korra just wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend again, and they fell into a deep sleep.


	4. ... Or Maybe Not

 

**Drunk and drugged...**

* * *

Outside, the heat of the day had mostly gone, being down to a nice and cool temperature, plenty for Korra and Asami in their inebriated states. "Alright, where do you want to start?" Korra asked.

-"You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?" Asami sighed, to which the athlete enthusiastically nodded. "Fine... Let's just take a walk and see what we come across."

They did just that, and started walking down The Strip. Korra quickly suggested that they turn off the main road and onto the smaller roads where they were more likely to run into something interesting.

"Alright, five things you've never done before," Korra mused out loud. "Where do you want to start?"

-"I don't know, this was your idea!" Asami replied. "What do you want to do, make me tell everyone I'm gay as fuck?"

The athlete thought for a moment on that, and the longer she did, the more she liked the idea. "Well, sure, why not?"

-"Korra..." Asami groaned, but this fell on deaf ears.

"Come on, I have an idea. Let's find a souvenir shop." This was about as easily said as done, because Vegas was littered with them, at least, when they were this close to The Strip. It was massive, and had all the rubbish that you don't want, including even Vegas snow globes.  _Yeah, because if there is one thing Las Vegas is famous for, it's the massive amounts of snow it gets each year._

The shopkeeper was also a little on the cheery side. "Good evening!" she loudly greeted the pair. "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" Korra exclaimed. "Do you have any shirts for lesbians?"

This did have the shopkeeper a little baffled, but after regaining herself, her cheery demeanor came back. "Sure, they're in the back, next to the posters."

They walked over, and Korra smiled.  _These are so wrong._  There were a few shirts there, all with brilliant prints. 'Vagitarian', 'Yes, your gaydar is working fine', 'Beaver fever', and lastly, Korra's favorite of the bunch. It was bright pink and had 'This is what an awesome lesbian looks like' written on it, with two thumbs pointing back at the wearer. "How about this one?" she asked, picking the shirt out of the rack.

Asami raised an eyebrow as she read the print. "'This is what an awesome lesbian looks like'? Really?"

"Yes, really. You're a closeted lipstick lesbian, no one is ever gonna know unless you wear that. You still wear small?"

She sighed. "Yes..."

"Good, then go and try it on."

Reluctantly, Asami took it and went into a fitting room, and soon came out again, now wearing the shirt. It didn't fit well, but it put a huge smile on Korra's face. "There you go, that's more like it!" she grinned.

-"Korra, I look like a lesbian."

The athlete grinned and ran a hand through her 'faux-hawk', as Asami had called it earlier. "So do I, but that's the whole point! Now you actually show people who you really are. A snazzy shirt for a snazzy lady."

Asami sighed and turned around to look at herself in the mirror, and Korra was pretty certain she saw something of a smile on her face. "Maybe it doesn't look that bad on me."

"There you go, that's the spirit. Now, I'll pay for this one, since you're so reluctant. Come on."

They made their way back to the register, and it made the shopkeeper smile. "You want to keep it on?"

-"Yes please," Asami answered with a small voice.

-"No problem, just come here for the tag." She quickly scanned it and cut it off, and Korra handed her a credit card. "You know, you two are a cute couple."

Korra and Asami glanced at each other, the former with a knowing smile, the latter with and annoyed pout. "We're not a couple," Asami remarked.

This had the shopkeeper surprised. "Really? I could have sworn, and I'm pretty good at that sort of thing."

"Well, not anymore, anyway," Korra piped up.

-"Korra..." Asami complained.

"The shirt you're wearing means I can't reveal any  _big_  secrets."

A sly smile appeared on Asami's face. "You know what, I've just thought of the second item on my list. Just have to go out and look for it."

"That's the spirit!" Korra hollered, and easily went with her, linking their arms together. Asami was definitely looking for something, but she was holding her cards close to her chest, and wasn't about to tell the athlete what. Still, this was mostly fine with Korra, as she was finally getting her ex to buy into this little game.

However, her good mood was curb-stomped when Asami finally stopped walking and pointed at a building.

"No. Fucking. Way."

-"Come on, Korra, it'll be fun! You were the one who sounded disappointed when you had to admit to that lady that we aren't together anymore."

_She's right on that one._

Then, Asami got really excited as she looked a little bit closer at the wedding chapel. "And look! A discount for us!"

The athlete had no idea what her ex was talking about, until she noticed the sign next to the front door: 'Same-sex couples 10% off.'  _If that's not patronizing, I don't know what is._  "Asami, you're one of the wealthiest people on the planet, what's a discount gonna do for you?"

-"Discount."

"But..."

-"DISCOUNT!"

It was clear that Asami had made up her mind. "Alright, fine, and it can count for the list, you've never been married. But I get to decide the next one and you can't protest."

She thought on this for a moment. "Alright, you have a deal." Arms linked, they went in, where there was a woman behind the counter. "Ooh, look, they even have rings," Asami said.

-"You're looking to get married?" the woman asked.

"Apparently," Korra answered. "So what do we get?"

-"Well," the woman started. "For a spur-of-the-moment wedding like yours, I'm your witness, we have a marriage officiant in the chapel, and for just 249 dollars, you get a fully prepped wedding, two silver rings, and an official marriage certificate. The same but with gold rings is 269 dollars."

This seemed quite good, actually. "What are you thinking, silver or gold?" Asami asked.

"I like silver. Suits me better."

-"Alright, silver it is."

The woman behind the counter nodded. "Fair enough. Do you want them engraved?"

"Ooh!" Korra perked up. "Let's do each other's rings!"

Asami agreed to this, and now they both got to work thinking up something to put in there. The athlete knew soon enough what she wanted in Asami's ring, so she told the woman behind the counter, only it turned out Asami had already beaten her to it. "Give me your finger, love, so I can measure you up." It took a few tries, but they found the right one, and it then was off to the engraving machine, while Asami was fitted hers.

When it was handed to Korra, she smiled. 'Loved You Then, Love You Still.' the inside of ring read. "Aww, that's sweet. I feel kind of bad now."

-"For what?" Asami took a look at her ring, which was just finished. "'One Ring to Rule My Bra', are you kidding me?"

"What? I like Lord of the Rings."

Asami chuckled. "You are such a dork."

"That's why you love me, though."

-"Good point."

-"Ahem," the woman drew their attention. "Ladies, I will have to see some identification, and means of payment."

They both whipped out driver's licenses, and Asami put a Platinum MasterCard on the counter. "That good enough?"

-"Certainly. Now, if you would give me a moment, I have to type this out, then we can begin." She began typing away at the computer, out of sight from the couple.

Ten minutes later, they were standing at the altar, hand in hand, both of them with a big smile on their faces. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Korra and Asami before the eye of God Almighty. Does anyone want to speak out against this?" Naturally, the woman stayed silent, and Korra couldn't help but chuckle at this. There was no one there besides her, the sermon, and the couple.

-"In that case, Asami Sato, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

Asami chuckled. "I do."

-"And do you, Korra Waters, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and in bad, 'till death do you part?"

She couldn't help but grin like an idiot as she heard the line. "I do."

-"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I hereby declare you woman and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Asami smiled too and leaned in, and Korra loved it. Finally, for the first time, Asami felt comfortable enough to kiss her in front of other people.  _Only two of them, and they just married you, but it's a start._

There was a bright flash, much to their surprise. As it turned out, the woman who owned the place also served as the wedding photographer. After regaining herself, the athlete's grin only grew. "Felt good, didn't it?" she asked, only a few centimeters apart.

-"It did..." Asami breathed.

-"Ladies, if you'd please follow me, we can settle the check," the woman said.

Korra chuckled. "How romantic." Still, they didn't want to deprive the woman of business now that she'd done her part, so Asami decided she should pay for this one.

After having done so, they received a flash drive with the pictures and their wedding certificate, which meant it was time to go. This also meant it was time for Korra to start thinking about what Asami should do next for her list. After all, she had bound herself to doing whatever Korra would think of, which meant that she could go quite far with her ex.  _Actually, come to think of it, she went from girlfriend to ex to wife, pretty sure that's the wrong order._

Of course, the athlete didn't want to hurt Asami, so some things were out of the question, and public humiliation also didn't quite fit.  _Private humiliation however, that sounds perfectly reasonable._  Inspiration for a good idea was low, however, until they walked past an enormous fat man in a tank top, who had both of his arms entirely tattooed, plus a few on his neck and his face. "Asami, I know what you're going to do next."

She followed Korra's line of sight, ending up on the same man, and she quickly turned back to her wife. "No way."

"Hey, I agreed to marry you, and you said you wouldn't protest for the next thing."

Asami sighed. "Korra, I can't beat up someone who's three times my weight."

"Not that, you're getting a tattoo!" Korra laughed.

-"Where am I going to get a tattoo at this time?"

"Well, this is Vegas, I'm sure there's one open around here somewhere." Now with a good idea of what to look for, they kept on walking, once again moving away from The Strip. Soon enough, they came across a place that looked pretty promising, that is, it was still open.

Asami still looked a little hesitant. "Korra, what would I even get for a tattoo? I never wanted one in the first place."

A mischievous smirk crept over her face. "How about you get me something to show how much you love me? After all, you wanted to get married. Seems fair enough to me."

-"In a place where only you can see it."

"Hey, you can choose the place, you have to live with it."

Her wife sighed. "Fine, let's do this." She stepped inside, and the parlor actually looked pretty happy to see customers at this time of night.

-"Good evening, ladies, how may I help you?" Korra eyed him up, and he was roughly the kind of guy she was expecting. Bald, with the exposed parts of him being more ink than bare skin. Even the top of his head was tattooed, but at least his face wasn't.

-"Apparently, I want a tattoo," Asami started. "Could you tell me where it would hurt the least? Not looking forward to that."

He smiled. "Well, it's generally the fleshy places that hurt the least. Thighs, ass, upper arms, shoulder."

Korra decided to help her make up her mind. "Asami?"

-"Hmm?"

The athlete pulled her wife close so that she could whisper in her ear. "I think it's immensely sexy if it's for my eyes only," she seductively whispered.

Asami smiled and turned back to the parlor. "Ass it is."

Soon, they sat down with a book of ideas, but Korra had a sneaking suspicion that her wife wasn't too happy about this. "Hey, it's for me only. Doesn't have to be big. How about that one? Tells me everything I ever want to know." She was pointing at a red heart with a banner over it, the banner obviously being the place where the name goes.

-"I dunno, red isn't really your color."

Korra took the book and turned it to the artist. "Hey, can you do this in blue?"

He perked up at this. "Of course I can. On her, with your name in it?"

"That's the idea." She turned back to Asami. "See? Problem solved."

Shortly thereafter, Asami was lying on the table, with her jeans around her thighs, and a design on her left butt cheek, right before the artist began. "I hate you so much right now."

Korra chuckled. "You can't hate me, you love me too much for that," she smirked.

Her wife laughed too. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Now let's get this show on the road."

Much to the athlete's surprise, it didn't take very long for the man to finish, only about 15 minutes. In fairness, it wasn't that big, but still big enough to make out that Korra's name was in the banner across it. It also didn't have any shading in it, but Korra still really liked it. "That is one sexy ass," she smirked as Asami was checking it out in the mirror.

-"I have to admit, it looks good. What do we owe you?"

-"80 dollars," he quickly said.

Korra stepped forward. "Don't worry, babe, I got this one. You'll get the next one again."

The artist gave them a flyer for aftercare probably noticing that they were too far gone to remember what he told them, even though it was fairly likely she was going to get it removed again at some point.

The women were walking down a random street, Asami slightly uneasy because of the sensitive spot on her ass. Suddenly, she stopped, pulling Korra close by her arm. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Korra followed her line of sight, and a smile appeared on her face. "I think I do." They were looking at a garishly neon-lit sex shop.

For once, it was Asami to drag Korra inside, which was pretty much exactly what she was expecting. There were the traditional stacks of porn movies, racks with dildos, things like blow-up sex dolls, and other things the athlete couldn't help but crack a smile at, because some of these looked downright  _depraved_. "I've never been in one of these things," Asami admitted. "Does it count?"

"You mean for the list? Sure it does, as long as you buy something here."

This made her blush. "Alright, but I'm not going to do it alone. You go to the till with me."

Korra smiled. "Fair enough. Let's shop."

There was too much to choose from, really. They didn't even come here with any particular idea in mind of what they wanted, so Korra figured it should at least be something she'd consider fun.

-"Oh... Oh my..." Asami was staring at a rack of... Well, Korra wasn't entirely sure what they were at first. They were clearly bushy tails, though there was no harness attached to them to wear them. And then...

"Oh, yeah, you are  _definitely_  getting one of those," the athlete smiled. It was most certainly a buttplug with a tail attached to it.  _That is so wrong, so why is it so irresistible?_

Asami's blush grew as she reached out for it, and when she looked back, Korra's 'go on then'-look was enough to persuade her to actually grab it. "Alright, you pick something now."

They walked a little further, when Korra suddenly saw what she wanted. "Sweet," she grinned as she reached out for a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

On the downside, Asami seemed a little disappointed. "Just handcuffs? That's nothing compared to this... thing," she said, gesturing to the tail.

"Fair enough, but do you know what's hotter than a woman with a pair of handcuffs?"

-"What?"

"A woman with  _two_  pairs of handcuffs, of course!" Korra laughed, and took a second pair from the rack. "Alright, you pick one more thing, then we're out of here."

-"Fine." Asami looked around while walking through the shop a little more, before she suddenly stopped. Korra joined her, and when she took a close look at her wife, she saw that she was red as a tomato.

Turning around to see what Asami was seeing, it wasn't really a surprise why. In front of them were two mannequins, one of a male in a leather bondage outfit and a collar with a leash, the other of a woman holding said leash and wearing a massive strap-on dildo. "Are you having naughty thoughts, Mrs. Sato?" Korra asked with a knowing smile.

Asami looked down and nodded. "I... I've always wanted to try and wear one of those," she quietly mumbled, making sure that no one could hear her but Korra. "See what it feels like."

"Well..." the athlete muttered back. "We are married, and we still have to 'consummate' the marriage." She turned to her wife, a dark look of lust in her eyes. "Want to try one on me?"

Barely visible, she did nod, making Korra pump a fist in the air. "Awesome! But can I make one request?"

-"What's that?"

"That you're a  _little_  less ambitious in the size department."

If nothing else, this only served to turn Asami even redder than she already was, but she did adhere to the advice. There was a whole rack of the things next to the mannequins, and she chose one that was more of a size that looked comfortable.

Paying was funny to watch, as Asami was just as flustered while she was talking to the cashier, who used the opportunity to poke a little bit of fun at them, even if he was kind enough to throw in a bottle of lube.  _Probably going to be necessary._

Soon though, they were clear again, back on the street, where it was getting quite cold now. "Here," Korra said, wrapping an arm around her wife and pulling her close. "That's better, right?"

-"Much, thanks," Asami nodded.

This wasn't a very busy part of town, so there weren't many cabs passing by. They set course back in the direction of The Strip, hoping they'd have more luck there. It paid off, and soon, Korra and Asami were back on their way to the Bellagio.

It was comfortable on the backseat of the car. Asami was heavily leaning into Korra and her warmth. "Thank you for tonight," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Asami sighed. "No one ever pushed me to do something like this, and it was more fun than I thought."

The athlete chuckled. "Well..." she started with a mischievous smirk. "There is one item left on the list you have to think of before you've made your five."

-"Oh, don't worry, I already have a pretty good plan for what the fifth one is going to be..." she softly replied, and leaned in to kiss Korra fiercely on the lips. She reciprocated with full force, eagerly letting Asami kiss her.

It wasn't until the taxi swerved all of a sudden and a loudly honking car broke them apart.  _That fucking driver was looking more at us than he was at traffic!_  "Watch the road, man!" Korra snapped.

-"Sorry, won't happen again."

"No, because we're here, moron," Korra replied. She quickly threw a few bills at him before bolting out of the cab, quickly making their way back to their room on the 22nd floor.

 _If only it was that easy._  As soon as the elevator doors closed, Asami was all over Korra, pushing her against the wall, finally taking control over her own life. They were making out like there was no tomorrow, getting ready for what was coming.  _In fairness, you're hoping that you'll both be coming not too long from now._

But then when they hit the third floor, the doors opened again, and Korra reluctantly took the responsibility to pull away. A middle-aged man stepped in, and he was still wearing his 'Make America Great Again'-hat. He raised an eyebrow at the state of them, but didn't say anything. Fortunately, he only had to go up to the sixth floor, where he left them alone again. As soon as the doors closed though, Korra and Asami looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Korra laughed.

-"I'm guessing he saw you have something on your mouth."

The athlete turned to look at herself in the mirror, seeing that there was indeed dark red lipstick smudged all over and around her lips. "Gee, I wonder who put it there. Besides, there is only one thing in this elevator that I actually want on my mouth," she smirked while waggling her eyebrows.

Asami chuckled. "Sap," she playfully bit back, but did embrace Korra again to kiss her without being afraid. Luckily, the elevator made a straight shot to the 22nd floor this time around, and soon enough, they stumbled back into their suite. Korra threw the bag of toys onto the bed, while Asami proudly displayed their marriage certificate on a side-table in the living room, and she also put the flyer of tattoo after care next to it.

They both quickly rid themselves of shoes and Asami of her jacket before embracing the other again. It was Korra who pulled them into a messy yet satisfying kiss, all the while pushing her wife towards their bed.

This. This was exactly what the athlete had been longing for over the past six years. Nothing Asami did felt wrong or unnatural. They just fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw. She was warm, and her awful pink T-shirt accentuated her slender build. Her black skinny jeans emphasized how long her legs were. Her kisses were messy yet thoughtful. Her hands certain yet soft. If there was ever anyone Korra wanted to share her bed with, it was this woman.

Just before they reached the bed, the athlete gave Asami an extra shove, making her fall back. They didn't stay separated for long though, as Korra quickly straddled her wife, fiercely kissing her while lying on top of her.  _Your favorite place to be, outside of maybe 'between her legs'._

Much to Korra's surprise though, Asami took control for a bit, wrapping her arms around the athlete and rolling them over. This, however, did not go as planned.

"Ow - OW!" Korra cried out.

-"What, what is it?" Asami asked with a worried expression.

"Stupid bag of toys is in the way," the athlete smirked, and quickly threw it aside. She saw how Asami was laughing into her chest, and tried to think up a witty comeback. "Hey, you're not the one having a massive dong poking you in the shoulder."

Her wife chuckled. "Good point. Guess I should be using it to poke you somewhere else..."

Korra smiled. "All in good time. First things first, there are a few more layers to get rid of." She promptly matched her actions to her words and pulled her shirt off, throwing it away. This left her in a simple training bra like she usually wore, and it surprised her to realize that she was still just as comfortable as she was with this six years ago.

Even more to Korra's surprise, Asami didn't hesitate either. She threw off the horrible pink shirt that Korra had forced her to wear, revealing a simple black bra and a stunning figure. "Damn..." the athlete muttered.

-"Like what you see?" she asked with a slanted smirk.

"Since when are you the confident one?"

Asami shrugged. "I don't know, I guess you bring it out in me." She leaned in to press a gentle kiss on Korra's lips. "I'm sorry, Korra. We shouldn't have wasted these last six years, and it's my fault. I was happy with you, and I was only lying to myself to please everyone else."

Korra smiled. "You know, that's exactly what I was hoping you'd say." She pulled her wife back in for another passionate kiss, and she could tell Asami was throwing all the pent-up lust and even frustration that had built up over the past six years while she was hiding herself away.

When Asami broke away, she stared at Korra with those beautiful green eyes that she could just totally lose herself in.  _Wow, that would even be too sappy for a Nicholas Sparks novel._  "Do you think you can forgive me?" Asami asked, her voice wavering a little.

"Of course I can, and I will." The athlete pressed another quick kiss on her lips. "Though there is something you can do to help expedite the process," she said, glancing over to the bag lying beside them.

Asami laughed, and reached for the hem of Korra's training bra to pull it off. Korra offered no resistance, in fact, she put her arms up to facilitate this.

"There we go," the athlete smirked, liking where this was going. "Now we're getting somewhere." She pulled Asami back in for another kiss, and reached around her back to unclasp her bra surprisingly smoothly. Her wife pulled back a little in shock, and Korra put an assuring hand on her cheek. "It's okay if you don't want this. You don't have to do anything."

Asami took a deep breath. "No. It'll just take some adjusting, I suppose." She pushed herself up to straighten her arms, letting the offending clothing slip down them.

Korra smiled at the sight. Despite them having been together for nearly a year in college, she had never actually seen Asami naked. Korra was a bit more open about it, being more comfortable with her own body as an extent of her sexuality. Their first time together had been extremely cautious, especially from Korra's end, as she didn't want to push Asami. It had felt natural, even if it was a little on the safe and boring side in retrospect.

But  _boy_ , did this not disappoint. In fact, she was even more beautiful than the athlete had been expecting. The soft curves under perfectly smooth alabaster skin that she'd spend the rest of the evening pleasuring. She rolled them over, putting a little bit of distance between them. "Wow..." Korra muttered, taking in her wife's beauty. "Now that's a sight I could get used to," she smirked.

However, Asami was blushing fiercely. "Do you really mean that? You're not just saying it?"

Korra leaned down, putting their foreheads against each other so that she could stare her wife straight in the eyes. "I promise you, I'm not. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and to hell with what everyone else says. Right now, it's just you and me, and I have all the time in the world." She kissed Asami briefly on the lips, but then quickly started moving down, first pressing kisses along her jaw, her neck, and her shoulders.

The more of Asami's skin she explored, the more she realized just how much she hated being dressed right now, both her and her wife. Fortunately, Korra was only wearing Bermuda shorts, which were easy enough to undo. She briefly paused her caressing of Asami's sides and arms, to undo the button and help them on their way, leaving Korra in just her underwear, which she did curse herself for.

-"Hmm, going on the strong tour tonight?" Asami smirked, as she also saw that Korra was wearing her Wonder Woman boyshorts.

The athlete groaned as she let her head fall onto Asami's chest. "Tonight, of all nights, I had to wear my dorkiest pair of underwear. Why do I do this to myself?"

It only made her wife laugh even harder, which was a beautiful sounds to Korra. Here they were, barely dressed, and yet the discomfort that had begun when Asami started undressing was flying right out the window. "Maybe you're secretly a masochist?"

"Are you hoping for something?"

-"God, no," Asami chuckled. "Well, maybe. Can't let those handcuffs go unused."

Korra laughed as well. "All in good time, but for now, it's my turn." She resumed kissing virtually every inch of Asami, only now she grew a little bolder, taking one of her nipples between her lips and gently sucking on them. It made her wife gasp, which was a great sound to hear. She used her left hand to gently start kneading the other one, which made Asami lean her head back in soundless enjoyment. To get closer to her target, Korra resumed kissing downwards, and may or may not have left a few hickeys on her, basically her equivalent of marking her territory.

But as she passed Asami's belly button, something weird happened. She could feel her tense up, so the athlete immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Asami, are you okay?"

-"Well..." she started, a little hesitant. "I was... kind of wondering what you're doing? I mean, I've never... had someone, you know..."

"Wait a minute," Korra said, resting her chin between Asami's belly button and the hem of her panties. "You're telling me that you have dated seven guys over the past six years... and none of them went down on you?"

Asami looked a little bashful at this. "I guess it just...never came up?"

The athlete smiled. "Boy, have you been missing out. Allow me to demonstrate." Korra looked her wife in the eyes, but when there wasn't a hint of protest in those beautiful jade orbs, she went through with it. In one swift motion, Asami's panties were discarded, finally revealing her full beauty to Korra. It was fairly obvious that Asami always took her time shaving, because she was perfectly smooth, unlike what Korra knew herself to be.

She gently traced on hand down, brushing her thumb over Asami's clit, getting a quick shiver out of her. "Hmm, if you get so excited from so little, what's this going to be like?" Korra smiled, and repositioned herself to be a little lower on the bed. She lifted her wife's legs onto her shoulders, granting her easy access to something that she'd basically been wanting for the past six years.

And Korra couldn't restrain herself. She'd waited too long for this to take her time and tease Asami a little like she usually did with other women. Instead, she ran her tongue up through her lower lips once, and quickly settled on her clit. And good  _God_  did she not disappoint. Asami's taste was sweet, with just a hint of saltiness in there that only added extra depth.

On top of that, she was responsive. As poised and precise she was during the day, now that Korra had her face buried between Asami's legs, she was coming undone completely. She ran circles around Asami's clit with her tongue, relishing in the moans this got out of her. The athlete couldn't quite figure out how close her wife was to the edge, but no way in hell was she gonna wait to find out. It had been six years, Korra had done her fair share of waiting.

She felt Asami tangle her fingers in her hair, pressing her in a little more, but Korra didn't mind. But she wanted to taste as much of her as she could right now, so the athlete angled herself down a little more and pushed her tongue into Asami's opening. This got a moan out of her, which was one half of the desired effect. The other half was simply that Korra could now relish in her taste, just like she had wanted.

Of course, she was also determined to get her wife off as many times as she could tonight, so she also worked one of her hands free to push Asami's leg aside. Fortunately, she was quite flexible, capable of bending it most of the way to the side. This gave Korra plenty of room to bring her now free hand up and rub her clit with it in slow circles, getting another moan out of her. Asami was close - very close, in fact.

-"Oh God, Korra..." she softly moaned, clearly out of breath. The athlete felt Asami's fingers press down a little harder on the back of her head, and she pushed her tongue out just that little bit more and simultaneously pressed down on her clit.

This did it. Asami raised her hips off the bed as she arched her back, her mouth open, but no sound came out. Korra decided the best thing now was to keep on licking. After all, her first real time with a woman should be special, and if nothing else, it should at least be good.

When she fell down on the bed again, Korra rested her chin on Asami's lower belly, a big smile on her face. "I'd say that went pretty well."

-"Fuck... Korra... That was  _amazing_ ," Asami panted, completely out of breath.

"Told you you'd been missing out." The athlete crawled her way up her wife's body, planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. Korra slipped off but still let her hand rest in the center of Asami's chest, right between her breasts. Her heart was beating fast, and Korra gave her a moment to catch her breath. "So what'd you think?"

Asami rolled them over, making sure Korra stayed where she was. "Alright, you were right on that one. Guess it's time for using a few of the things we bought." She reached over the side of the bed, grabbing the white plastic bag that Korra had thrown aside so casually earlier. It did make Korra smile to see her own name on her wife's butt, slightly jiggling as the bag was just out of reach.

-"Let's what we have..." Asami said while emptying its contents on the bed. "Handcuffs, maybe in a bit, strap-on, definitely in a bit, and that weird tail-thingy." She quickly pulled it out of the box and held it up to inspect it. "Hmm, it looked a lot smaller in the store, wouldn't you say?"

Korra quickly nodded, because her wife was right on that one. "Yes, it did."

Asami said nothing as she inspected it a little more. "Glad I'm not you."

At this, the athlete could feel her eyes go wide. "Wait, you want to put that thing in  _my_  ass?!"

-"You were the one who insisted that I'd buy it. Don't think I'm being unreasonable that you're the one to try it out."

Korra took a deep breath, because there was some merit to that. "Okay, but make sure to use plenty of that lube, okay?"

-"Of course."

She knew Asami well enough to realize that smile meant she was up to no good. Korra decided now was a good time to rid herself of her Wonder Woman boyshorts. This was also a moment for a questioning look in Asami's direction, because she wasn't sure if she'd like the patch of hair she kept down there. It was trimmed, but not smoothly.  _Downsides of not being huge on grooming._

Much to Korra's relief, she didn't even mention it. Asami definitely noticed, that much was obvious, but either she liked it or she didn't care, Korra was sure.

-"Alright, here it is, open up," Asami cheerfully declared as she held the tail plug right in front of the athlete's mouth. She was a little hesitant, but took it anyway, and her wife dove straight back into the bag, pulling out both the bottle of lube and the strap-on. The plug was a little uncomfortable, but now that it was in her mouth, Korra didn't think it was quite as daunting as Asami had made it sound. Besides, she had experimented over the years, this wasn't the first time she'd take something in the backdoor.  _Though in fairness, you only agreed to that **after**  he took off his pants and saw his... below average endowment._

Asami gently pulled on the plug, making Korra release it. "See, nothing to worry about," she smiled.

"Easy for you to say. You're not about to take it up the ass."

-"Good point." Didn't seem like she was going to ease up on Korra though, seeing how she squirted out a dollop of lube onto the plug. "Come on, roll over."

The athlete took a deep breath and complied, exposing her butt to Asami.  _Talk about bending over with your pants around your ankles._

-"Hey," Asami softly said, getting Korra's attention again. It should be noted that it was a little bit difficult to stay focused because her hand was resting on Korra's ass, but the sincerity in her voice was unmistakable. "If it hurts, I want you to say so, okay?"

"I will, don't worry."

Her wife nodded and finally lined up the plug, gently pushing it inside. "Oh, fuck..." Korra breathed, because it was a very weird feeling. She felt herself being stretched out, but Asami's gentle touch shone through, and it didn't hurt, even if it did feel weird. Soon enough though, Korra noticed that it was past the widest part, and Asami let it go.

-"There it is..." she smirked, leaning back up and taking a satisfied look at her work. "How does it feel?"

"Weird, but nice. Feels... full," Korra admitted. She pushed herself up so that she was on all fours and shook her butt from side to side a couple of times. "Should I wear a tail more often, do you think?"

Asami laughed and pressed a quick kiss on the athlete's lips. "I'd like to see you with that more, but only when it's just for me."

The athlete gently rolled over, and quickly found out that she could happily lie on her back without the tail hurting in any way. "Now how about you put that dong to use so that we can have some real fun?"

-"You got it." Asami pulled the strap-on from its box, and struggled with the clasps for a bit, but figured out how she was supposed to wear it soon enough. Korra was glad she'd talked her out of getting the biggest one, because even this one looked pretty big. That being said, the sight of Asami wearing one of those was ridiculously arousing to the athlete. Sure, she looked a little nervous and was definitely a few shades redder than normal, but a sight like that could only mean good things were going to happen.

"Now that is properly hot," Korra smirked, only turning her wife even redder. "Come here. As much as I like the view, it's not for looking at."

Asami laughed and let herself fall into Korra's arms again, pulling her in for a fierce kiss. Sure, the strap-on was poking her in the thighs a little, but right now, Korra didn't really care about that. She could feel herself get very wet very quickly, and they had only barely started.

Asami pulled back a little, and they looked each other straight in the eyes for a moment. The athlete grabbed the bottle of lube and reached town to smear some on the strap-on, even though she doubted the need for it.  _Still, there's no such thing as too much lube._

Korra gave Asami a brief nod. "Do it," she said.

Carefully, she lined up the business end with Korra's opening, and gently pushed inside of her. Korra was instantly glad that they hadn't gone for the even bigger model, because this was already stretching her as is. "Fuck..." she breathed. "Asami... slowly..." Not that she wasn't taking it slow already, but it couldn't hurt to say it.

Korra reached down and grabbed onto Asami's hips, clearly indicating that she wanted to set the pace herself right now. She continued to ease her in, until she felt the harness press up against her, and Korra let her mouth fall open while she was panting. "Damn... that is definitely something else..." she breathed.

Asami chuckled. "Good or bad?"

"Good, definitely good."

-"Can I..." Asami hesitantly started, but didn't really think now was the best time.

Korra did, though. She was getting used to the size of the shaft inside of her, and thought now would be a good time to see how much her wife could really do with it. "You can. Just start me off easy, okay?"

She nodded, and with that, slowly pulled back a bit, before slowly thrusting forward again. It sent a wave of warmth through Korra, who could easily feel her thighs become slick from the sensation it was bringing in. She let out a low moan and cupped Asami's face, pulling her in for another kiss.

Slowly but surely, Asami pulled back, only to push forward again. Korra's moans got louder and louder with every time this happened, and she knew that things were going to go fast from here on out, especially after her wife picked up the pace. The athlete wrapped her arms around Asami, limiting her freedom of movement to pretty much just her hips, but for the moment, that was enough.

Not for her wife though, who grabbed Korra's arms and put them beside her again. "You took care of me... your turn to let me take care of you."

"Hmm, 'Sami... I've waited too long to put my hands on you and I'm not a pillow princess."

-"Don't make me pull out those handcuffs."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want you to?" Korra asked, turning back to face Asami with a mischievous smirk, who immediately raised an eyebrow.

-"That sounds like a challenge."

The athlete's smile grew. "It's definitely a challenge."

Asami smiled right back at her. "Well, I accept." She reached over to the little plastic bag, and pulled out the two pairs of handcuffs. Fortunately for them, there were what Korra assumed were ornamental gaps on the side of the headboard, half circles with the steel tubes of the frame exposed.  _Perfect for attaching handcuffs to, which, come to think of it, is a little suspect._

-"Come on, roll over."

This actually had Korra a little worried. "You are not putting that thing in my ass."

Asami raised her hands in defeat. "No, I don't want to!" A brief pause followed, with her giving a little shrug. "Yet..."

Korra chuckled, but finally did roll onto her belly. "Alright, gimme your worst."

With this, Asami took her hands one at a time, and clicked the athlete’s hands to the headboard. They felt a little flimsy to Korra, but at the same time, strong enough to hold her back and the fake pink fur on them was soft enough that they weren't uncomfortable. More importantly, they did their job in getting her more excited, which she didn't really think was possible. She was having sex with the most beautiful woman in the world, how could it possibly get better than that?

As it turned out, Asami found a way. She leaned down next to Korra's ear and whispered "Now this is something I like to see," after which she very gently bit her ear.

The athlete groaned with excitement, the anticipation within her almost tangible, but Asami wasn't done playing just yet. She gently scratched her nails down Korra's back, leaving little white lines on the dark skin, all the way to her butt. Here, Asami gently pulled on the tail a few times, hard enough to put some force on it, but not hard enough to pull it out.

Korra whined at the sensation, and more to the point, the lack of sensation of the strap-on that she so desperately wanted again. "'Sami... stop teasing..."

-"Okay, if that's what you really want, put your ass up." The athlete complied, and soon enough felt Asami line up the tip of the strap-on again with her opening, and gently pushed it in, but being less gentle on subsequent thrusts.

"Ooohhhh, fuck..." Korra breathed. Wave after wave of warmth and energy was rolling over her, making her muscles tense up, pulling on the handcuffs to no avail.  _They might look flimsy, but do exactly what is said on the box._  Asami was speeding up, their thighs loudly slapping together on every thrust, and if Korra wasn't mistaken, the sound was getting wetter with every slap.

Korra's breathing was turning more and more into panting, which was a strange sensation for someone in Korra's physical shape, feeling the exhaustion set in already. Not all that remarkable though, as she could feel her climax approaching, but just the strap-on wasn't going to do it. "Please... use your hands..."

Asami leaned forward, putting one hand between the athlete's head and her shoulder, and let the other slip around and down over the short stubble, until she hit Korra's clit and immediately started rubbing it. "Like that?"

Truth be told, Korra barely heard that question, as her only response was a series of moans, because it felt  _good_. Asami's thrusts may have slowed down somewhat because of her new position, but her hand more than made up for the difference. She was hitting Korra in all the right spots, to the point that her moans weren't separate anymore, they were strung out into one continuous moan.

And what it ultimately took was one more thrust from Asami's hips that pushed Korra over the edge. Her knees gave out and she fell back onto the bed, her wife on top of her. The release washed over the athlete like she had never felt before. It wasn't just the orgasm, but the build-up, the circumstances, and most importantly, who was giving it to her. Korra clenched up around the strap-on, pretty much locking Asami in place, and then it felt like everything went black.

Turns out this was just a momentary blackout from the intensity of her orgasm, because she soon enough came to again. "Holy... shit..." Korra breathed.

Asami just chuckled, and tried pulling her wife in for a kiss, which was difficult because of the handcuffs. Not that Korra was about to be put off by that, instead, she twisted her neck into what felt like an impossible position to make the kiss happen. "I love you, 'Sami," she whispered.

-"I love you too," Asami whispered back. "Now let me take off this ridiculous contraption, and then I can free you."

But at the loss of her wife's touch on her, Korra whined, because it suddenly felt a lot colder. "Hnng," she groaned. "I want cuddles!"

Asami chuckled as she tossed the strap-on on the floor. "You also want to be free, right?"

"Cuddles first, you can free me in a minute." The athlete got her way, since she felt her wife's baby-soft skin press into her back and another kiss on her cheek.

-"You were right, Kor," she said. "This was  _way_  better than getting drunk at a bar."

Korra chuckled, which quickly turned into a yawn. There was probably a lot she wanted to say, make pillow talk for hours and just whisper sweet nothings at each other, but it wasn't meant to be. With the exertions of tonight, both women were completely spent, and before long, they were both soundly asleep, unaware that neither one would remember what had happened here by daybreak.

  
  



End file.
